Nightmares
by BlackCat46
Summary: On the night of their graduation, Amber feels ill. When she's told a massive secret, she starts to have nightmares. How far will she go for her friend? (AU, OOC, OCs. R&R?) I own only plot and OC.


The loud music was keeping her awake. No Victor to tell them to shut up and she couldn't move because she felt ill. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her like an earthquake and she grabbed the bucket she had nearby.

She threw up, as quietly as she could, so as not to disturb the graduation party that the other residents of Anubis house were continuing. Amber felt ill and she didn't understand why.

She finally drifted into a sleep at four minutes to two in the morning. She woke an hour later and was sick again. This time, she didn't hear music or screaming, but soft footsteps pattering down. The tiny blue haired girl, Morgan, Mara's new friend pattered in.

"Hey. I heard you being sick. Are you feeling OK?" Morgan asked gently.

"Ill. I don't get it. There isn't even a bug going around. There hasn't been since two years ago." Amber mumbled sleepily.

"Maybe this isn't a bug, Ambs." Morgan whispered sweetly.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked, her head throbbing.

"Well, are you seeing anybody?" Morgan asked.

"I'm in a relationship, yes. But if you're suggesting that there's a baby involved, then I doubt it." The blonde said weakly.

"Well, sure. It probably isn't a baby. But I can't help thinking that it might be. Who is he?" Morgan asked gently.

"He's dating Joy as well. I know it's wrong, but I just can't help myself." Amber said sadly.

"What, Jerome?!" Morgan said angrily. "That worm!"

"No, Moggy. _Mick._" Amber hissed. "Jerome is back with Mara, Fabian is with Nina, Alfie is single and I am in love with Mick. Morgan, are you crushing on anyone?"

Morgan blushed. "I can't tell you who, you'll think I'm totally insane."

"I promise you that I won't. Who is it?" Amber asked, her tone weak and her voice harsh.

"It's... It's... _Mr Sweet_." Morgan said, blushing violently.

Amber's eyes went wide. "_Mr Sweet_?! Mogs, are you serious?! He isn't even good-looking!"

Morgan blushed even deeper. "Maybe not to you. But to me..." The dark and blue haired girl trailed off, her pale cheeks bright scarlet.

Amber was too weak to even gasp. "Did you two ever..._ kiss_?" The blonde girl asked, incredulous.

Morgan went so red, she was practically beetroot. "Um... maybe?" She admitted sheepishly.

Amber was amazed. "Was it any good?" She interrogated the tiny girl more.

"The best ever." Morgan sighed, her face so red, she made red wine look like a baby's christening dress.

Amber was stunned. Morgan Reese, a small, sixteen year old alcoholic with black and blue dip-dyed hair and a skinny four foot four inch body and four centimeter big brown borderline gold eyes, was crushing on a man who was at least forty years older than her.

She had no words. Morgan's cheeks slowly returned to their normal colour.

When Morgan went to bed, Amber pondered it all. Morgan... and _Mr Sweet_?! No, that made _no_ sense. Like, at all.

She slept and dreamed of it. She woke screaming and in the arms of her housemother.

"Shh, shh, Amber, sweetie. It's OK, my darling. Don't cry. Whatever's the matter?" Trudy asked, concerned.

"They- She- He- Dating! Nightmare!" Amber sobbed.

Trudy made no sense of the incoherent words that the blonde was concocting, but she put it down to sickness, fever and lack of sleep. She soothed Amber to sleep, then made her way back to her own bed.

Amber drifted in and out of consciousness all night. She had more nightmares about Morgan and Mr Sweet, but she could never explain it to her housemother without betraying her friend's secret.

Morgan would never forgive Amber if she let it slip, Mr Sweet would be arrested and Trudy would be put in an awkward situation as well as Morgan and Mr Sweet.

She would be the one who reported them, she'd be asked a bunch of questions and it would all be downhill. And Amber would have a guilty conscience forever.

It wasn't worth it all. Amber would deal with the nightmares and never put anyone in that sort of awkward situation if she could avoid it.

That was all well and good, but Amber simply couldn't rest. Eventually, she was sleep-deprived and it worried everyone.

Amber dismissed it, much to Morgan's relief. People knew that Amber was guarding a secret, but it wasn't hers to share.

She'd suck it up and move on someday.


End file.
